Aizen's Exciting New Plans
by Aoi Shinobumi
Summary: This is the story of Yume, my character. I'll update often. Rated M, for Yaoi, Violence, Gore, and other such things.
1. Chapter 1

Aizen's Exciting New Plans

By Aoi Shinobumi

It was an ordinary day, as far as the fortress of Las Noches was concerned, but it would turn out to be far from usual in the events that would ensue. None of the Espada or the arrancar were allowed to speak with Aizen, something critical that he was researching, they were told.

Aizen sat on a large throne, one hand resting on a glass of tea, the other flipping through a book. An idea had come to him before, one that would potentially devastate the balance of the Soul Society. If this would work, then there would be another "betrayal" in there midst. Aizen turned to look at the door for a moment.

"Gin... please come in now." he requested.

The large door opened with ease and the tall, silver-haired man entered the room.

"What d'ya need, Captain?" He asked, smiling.

"Please take this to Szayel Aporro, if you would. Ask him to proceed immediately... and please refrain from leaking this to Grimmjow." He said pleasantly.

Gin accepted the text, nodding then, waving on his way out. The giant door closed as he left, walking the long halls that were so silent, any normal person might be driven insane. He followed the twists and turns briskly, finally facing the door. Being here always made his stomach do flips. Mostly because he knew the pink-haired Espada was missing more than a few screws, in other words, he was insane. Many people had been fooled by his sophisticated kind of charm, and ended up altered, or dead.

Without him knocking on the door, it swung open and the male stood there for a moment.

"Ah, Ichimaru, would you care to step in~?" he asked pleasantly.

Gin was far from stupid enough to accept the offer. "No, I just came as a favor to Aizen" He said, thrusting the book into his hands and turning to leave. "He said to have you start right away. The rest of the instructions are written on the inner cover." He finished, walking away.

Szayel pushed his glasses up then, closing the door and reading though the text. Within moments, the plan was only painfully obvious. He set the book down, sitting at his computer, quickly working on a formula for a specific enzyme. Once he unlocked this compound, the rest would be a breeze. His acid-brown eyes scanned over the screen quietly. He decided to recalculate it, seeing that there was something missing from the equation. Szayel called in one of his fraccion, pointing to a shelf and then down to a series of cabinets.

"Grab the purple one, and bring out what's left of Number 6." He instructed, skillfully working his way through the formula. His white gloved hand skimmed across the book page, reading for the next set of directions. It didn't seem to come out and say exactly what was needed, and he was left to figure it all out. Grinning, he closed the book, standing by a set of tubes and jars. He carefully added a number of strange liquids and gels and a pinch of a clear as it ran through the tubes, depositing into a large glass beaker. Szayel set it to the side, going to the table. Laid on it was the headless body of the former sixth Espada, and a jar of ashes, the remains of his head, left after Grimmjow had blasted him with a cero shot. Szayel carefully spread the ashes, strapping the body to the table. Grabbing the purple liquid from the table, he spread it over the body. The ashes came together slowly, forming the face of the lovely Espada, who looked surprised, yet as unmarred and perfect as before. He stared at Szayel in confusion.

"What happened? How is it I'm alive again?" He asled, his body rigid with slight fear.

"It's very simple. Aizen-sama has a mission, and it requires your services now." He told him, not telling him much. Szayel went to grab the beaker off his counter, bringing it back and filling a syringe with it.

The violet-eyed Espada looked at him for a moment, wondering what he was planning. Szayel flicked the needle once, injecting it into his neck, listening to his groan of agony. He was slow to remove the needle out as well, enjoying the momentary torture session.

"That is a special enzyme. I'm not allowed to tell you just yet why it's important, but Aizen-sama has chosen you to be the key in his latest plan." He said.

Luppi stared at the ceiling, thinking for a bit. Aizen needed him for something crucial enough to bring him back from the dead. That thought was exciting enough. He knew then that it would get interesting from there.

Back at Aizen's lair, he was examining a spiritual energy monitor, established in both Soul Society and Karakura Town. He needed the perfect vessel for his plans, and he had to plan carefully. Snapping his fingers then, the doors opened once more. Gin strolled in, eyes closed and a pleasant smile on his face.

"What is it~?" he asked eagerly.

Aizen smiled and pointed to the screen. "As soon as I find a decent source, I'll be sending you to fetch our new friend. Szayel should have his part finished by now, so we can proceed very soon." He instructed.

Gin nodded slightly, fully prepared to do whatever it took. Knowing Aizen, he would wait for a chance to get the victim when they were in neutral territory.

"Also, send Ulquiorra ahead for surveillance. I've found several spiritual sources that seem promising. I want to see what, if any will work." Aizen said.

As if on cue, Ulquiorra emerged from the shadows, flicking a very slight wave, as he then set off for Karakura once again. Aizen turned to the monitors then, to check on Szayel's progress.

"Szayel Aporro, how are things coming along?" He questioned.

The pink-haired male glances up, raising a gloved hand.

"He's been revived and injected. I'd say that by the time the chosen vessel arrives, it will have been settled into his bloodstream, it's had some time to circulate already." He informed.

"Excellent, we've sent surveillance to look for a good candidate. When we bring him here, I'd like for you to prepare his body for the process, and then put him in isolation until Luppi can manage his part of things." Aizen said, smiling serenely, as though this was completely routine.

Back in Karakura, Ulquiorra silently moved along, looking for the source of all the strong spiritual prescences. He masked his energy, to be able to remain relatively unnoticed. He didn't want to alarm the shinigami. He paused, coming across what seemed to be a training session. There was a small group of young shinigami training in an isolated section of the woods. Ulquiorra's expressionless green eyes watched like a stalker. The overall group was unimpressive, but one shinigami stood out from the rest. In appearance, the male seemed young, his hair was long, black, and held back in a ponytail with a white-green ribbon that matched his obi. In his hair were a pair of cherry blossom hair clips. The male's eyes were amethyst, and his uniform was basic in design, except for the top, which had detached flaring sleeves, that buckled. The only other outfit change was that he wore zori instead of waraji. From what he could tell of his abilities, his speed and kido were on an average level, but he bore more weapons than just his zanpakuto, and his skill with them had a frightening accuracy. The amount of energy Ulquiorra could sense from him was incredible, but untapped. He was sure that this would be a perfect candidate.

He turned then, silently reopening his portal gate, making his way back. A short while after would see him in the presence of Aizen and Gin. He knelt obediently, waiting for the command.

"Stand, Ulquiorra, and show me what you've seen." He spoke.

The Espada silently rose, removing an eye and crushing it in his palm. They watched in silence, noticing the group of subpar shinigami. It was obvious that Aizen's interest was in the very same shinigami that Ulquiorra had predicted. After Ulquiorra's eye reformed, he placed it back in.

Aizen nodded to Gin then. "I want you to depart immediately. Please feel free to use any means necessary to bring him back here."


	2. Chapter 2

An Exceptional Shinigami

By: Aoi Shinobumi

Byakuya glanced up from behind ihs desk. His dark eyes were met by a pair of amethyst ones. The young male looked a little lonely at the moment.

"What is it now Yume..we both have work to get done, this is no time to be slacking off." he said firmly.

Deep inside though, he was cringing. The look he received was so pitiful that he was sorely tempted to slack off so he could spend time with the young shinigami.

"I would like for you to get your work done. It is crucial to uphold the order here." he continued, scolding him now.

The black-haired boy frowned a little, turning to leave then. He didn't feel like working on such a lovely day. He quietly grabbed a broom, sweeping the long stretch of walkways around the sixth squad headquarters. Despite his status as a third seat member of the sixth division, he rarely ever was given a serious duty. It had been that way from the very start.

Thinking back, it was a fellow Rukongai resident that encouraged him to become a soul reaper. Yume initially rejected that idea, feeling it wasn't really something he was interested in. What could he possibly gain from it anyways? Or so he had thought. When he finally had joined, he discovered just how much potentially he really had. He quickly graduated from the academy in the course of his first year. That was the one day he'd never forget. Byakuya had hand picked him to join his division. He was so stern, and yet gorgeous. He never remembered feeling this way about anyone before, but he soon discovered that the captain and his loud, brash lieutenant were definitely not what he had prepared so long for. Daily menial housework, and nightly training sessions with Renji. His abilities, however had earned him his third seat position, and his hard work had earned him a room in the Kuchiki Manor. Yume had regretted that for a time though, having discovered he then not only had to take on his normal duties, but also a hard day's worth of housework at the captain's place as well.

As that year had ended, with the help of Renji, Captain Hitsugaya and a slight variation on the Urahara method, Yume had managed to achieve his Bankai. Although he realized that it wasn't as strong, since he hadn't trained as long as most of the captains had to.

He sighed, returning to reality. He squatted down to sweep up the dirt, turning to dump it. He was proud of his accomplishments, and what his fierce loyalty to Byakuya had gained him. But still..wasting such a wonderful day..

"Oi, Yume! Izuru and Shuuhei are headed to the bar, we should tag along." Renji called to him suddenly, the two shinigami males standing behind him then.

"But the captain wants my work done." He said, his voice unsure.

"It looks good enough, just come on.." Renji insisted.

Before he could protest, Shuuhei had hoisted him up over his shoulder, carrying him off for a night of drinking.

At the bar, the three soul reapers eagerly poured round after round of sake, while Yume sat there, quietly taking a small sip. He wasn't much for drinking, except for tea and juice.

"You know, it occured to me how girly you are.."Shuuhei slurred, laying his head on his shoulder.

The scent of alcohol was strong on his breath, and his face was reddening slightly.

"Oh..well, I guess I am.." he said, unsure what else to say.

Renji pointed at him accusingly, but spoke to everyone in general. "I don't think any of us are the manliest of men in the end, though." He said, earning a collective nod and a toast, the clinking of glasses stabbing at the air.

A few more rounds, and Izuru was passed out on the floor. Renji looked to the shinigami beside him.

"Yu..me..do me a favor..take him back to the third place.."He said, closing his eyes for a moment.

Using this as his excuse to leave, he nodded, lifting the limp blonde with one arm, leaping out onto the railing, then onto the roof. He moved along the eastern section towards the region of the third squad heaquarters. The blonde muttered something unintelligible, moving slightly in his grip. Yume heaved a sigh, lifting him onto his shoulder and jumping down from the roof when he reached the division office. He pushed open the door, depositing him on the sofa beside the desk. Closing the door, he made his way back towards the sixth division office. Byakuya would still be there, since it was a long night for working. The captain would surely be upset with him for skipping out on his duties.

A Hell butterfly halted him, relaying a message for him.

"Yume Nozawa, sixth division, third seat, will be deployed to the human realm, for real time training excercises. Yume will be sent out in the morning, along with a squad of fledgling soul reapers. Please be ready early, and take care." The message declared.

Yume sighed a little bit. It was a break from normal duties, but he wasn't sure about there choice of training locations. When he opened the door, he saw his captain's face and turned to leave.

"Stay. Sit down. I've been informed of about your mission tomorrow, and I am prepared to give you a break for tonight. You'll need your strength. " He said, his voice no more or less serious than usual.

"Yes sire, thank you for your concern." He said, the usual vigor and energy he possessed quickly returning to him.

He moved then, to make his beloved captain some tea, but the older male reached to grasp his wrist, pinning him suddenly to his desk then.

"That look..you've been giving me that look for a long time now. What am I going to do with you.."He mused, leaning in, kissing him deeply, an almost vulnerable side showing for a few moments.

Yume was caught off guard, but his eyes slid shut then, kissing him gently, feeling his superior's teeth gently nibbling and scraping against his lower lip, before he pulled away from him. He was a little disappointed that the moment had ended as quickly as it had began.

"You need to get some rest for the morning. Now go." He directed.

Yume stood there for a bit, licking his lips silently, the taste and scent of the older male lingering.

"Thank you Bya..captain, I'll go now." He murmured, slightly dazed.

He headed off to his bedroom, resting for the next morning.

Early the next day, he got out of bed, carefully pulling his hair back and tying it up. He fixed the pins into his hair once more, securing his zanpakuto and put it at his side, yawning a bit. Yume met up with the group, taking care that each of them had there basic swords and there earpieces, in case of emergency. Crossing through the gate, they stayed quiet for the most part, until they arrived at the isolated training area. The direction was to pair up, and to practice techniques of all forms that they had learned so far.

"I'm a little nervous..what if someone finds out we're here, or what if someone dies?" A young girl named Saki asked, her hand resting uncertaintly on the hilt of her basic sword.

"Don't worry, this is so minor, nothing ever happens on these things.." A male soul reaper added.

Yume hadn't bothered with the talk, using the time that the others spent talking, to fling some metal senbon at one of the soul reapers, pinning them at the sleeves to a tree.

"You have to stay focused. What if there was a hollow here. One of you might have ended up dead before you even knew what hit you. If you don't keep you mind sharp, you'll end up like this guy here." He instructed, pulling the metal instruments from his sleeves, releasing the student.

The group paired off, and Yume saw himself facing off against Saki. She drew her sword, holding it steadily, watching as the ranking male brandished his zanpakuto against her. She noticed the features then, the sheathe was solid white, decorated in vines, blossoming into pink and violet colored flowers. The guard was a pale pink lotus shape, and the hilt's was a very faint pink. When he swung it, the air seemed too heavy to breathe in, and she barely managed to block the assault. only to be met with a low-level kido spell. She was hit with it, but she didn't stay down.

Yume paused, noticing another shinigami had gotten injured, and needed to be treated.

"What happened, Asa?" he asked quietly examining the markings. It was a slight gash, surrounded by pressure bruises. A kido injury.

"Makari was using kido, I couldn't block it fast enough." He panted, his fingers touching the fresh blood that leaked from the wound.

"Asa, sit off to the side for now, it's going to hurt for a bit, but I'll call for a member of the fourth squad to take you and Makari back." he instructed then.

The teams stopped fighting, while he walked a short distance away, calling back to Unohana's squad for help. He paused for a moment, Yume was sure he felt a presence, the feeling burned into him like he was being watched. He shook the feeling off, watching as a portal opened, and a member of the fifth division came back for Asa and Makari.

Yume sighed quietly, brushing a hand through his hair, knocking one of his hair clips aside without realizing it. Although he didn't notice, his life was about to change very soon, and the dropped clip would be critical. He shook his head, walking back to the group then, ignoring the feeling he was getting.

"Let's take a break for now..I think we could all benefit from a short break.."He said, sitting off to the side then, staring into the water in silence.


	3. Chapter 3

An Unpleasant Welcome

By Aoi Shinobumi

Gin followed the rift to Karakura, his robes swaying with each step he took. He stepped out into th sun, shading his closed eyes from it's shimmering glare. He noticed the young male was relaxing by the water's edge, staring placidly at the dancing surface. He seemed to be taking space from the group for some reason. After a moment's thought, Gin remembered who this soul reaper was, from before he left.

"Heya, you're name. It's Yume, right?" he questioned, a little unsure.

The light-eyed male lifted his head, looking at him for a moment, in surprise. It was the third division captain, Ichimaru Gin. He had deeply admired him, before his sudden disappearance. Now the man had come back. Yume stood up, bowing slightly to him.

"That's right! my name is Yume Nozawa, of the sixth division, I'm the third seat. I used to look up to you." He exclaimed.

So then this really was the same boy from then after all. It could be much easier than he had thought.

"Am I glad I found ya!" he said, hiding a smile, his tone showing need.

Yume looked concerned. It seemed like something had happened..

"What's wrong?" He asked curiously.

"There's a problem, I was hoping someone would come to help.." he said, knowing that the naive boy would want to help him.

The idea of abandoning his group to help seemed like a bad idea, but he couldn't just forget that a Captain was asking for his help..

"Let's get going then, the sooner we leave the sooner we can get that problem under control!" He urged the former captain.

Gin nodded, opening the gate to Hueco Mundo. To Yume, it felt sickening, unsettling..forbidden..but he followed silently, shrugging off the feeling. He felt the gate close behind him, and he kept his head down as he followed the brisk stride of the taller man.

Back in Las Noches, Aizen sat comfortable in his throne, watching the signals getting closer to the fortress with each passing second. He smiled, preparing for his guest to be immediately turned over to Szayel.

"There are some rough members in the group, they might get a little physical with ya, but they're allies, so you'd get in trouble if ya fought them~" Gin warned, knowing that Yume avoided combat unless he knew it was necessary, or ordered.

He gave a nod, staying silent as they came out in front of a door, which promptly opened, and a pink-haired man grabbed him by the wrist, pulling him into a room that reminded him strongly of Mayuri's lab.

Szayel eyed the soul reaper with intense interest. The male looked fantastic, the perfect mix of femininity and masculinity, and his eyes practically begged him to torture him in the most horrific ways. The espada glanced towards a small room. Luppi was locked in there, waiting for him to prepare the young soul reaper.

"Take a seat. I need to give you a shot to make sure your body adjusts to the different climate here. It won't take long, but we can't have you passing out because your body can't handle the process here~" He lied.

Grabbing a needle, he filled it with a thick, red liquid in it. He thrust it into his hip, hearing the slight alteration of the male's breath. Once emptied, he pulled it out, noting the even bruising of his faintly tanned skin. What Szayel had given him was an aphrodisiac injection. From the looks of things, it was already working it's way through his system. The male crossed his legs uncomfortably then, as though trying to hide something. Szayel wasn't allowed to torture him just yet, but he couldn't wait until he could. Soon enough, he'd have free reign to abuse him any way he wished.

"If you'd go into that first door right there~" He instructed, opening the door just enough for him to get through.

He nodded, walking in quietly, hearing it lock behind him . He turned, looking at the door curiously, but nothing prepared him for what he would see when he turned around. There was another young boy in there, he was naked, and there were eight large tentacles protruding from his back. There was a faded '6' tattooed on his hip, and three pink diamonds on his forehead. The male pushed him down, two tentacles holding him at the waist, keeping him still. Two more held his legs apart, curling around his thighs tightly, making him squirm. He wrapped one tentacle around his neck, and forced another in his mouth. Using the last two, spikes shot out from the tip, and he used them to disrobe the shinigami male. He was lifted into the air, and brought forcibly down against the espada's rigid member, making the stilled boy bite his lip.

Yume tried to breathe, the motions only stimulating the white appendage lodged in his mouth. He couldn't imagine this happening, the only person this had ever happened with was his captain, it felt wrong to him to, nothing like it had been. He closed his eyes tightly. The petite espada felt heavy against his body.

"You fell for a trap. If I were you, I would just go along with it. Szayel is merciless, at least here with me, you won't get mutilated. You're luckier than you might imagine, Aizen wants you here, you'll get basic protection, but if you meet up with some of the other espada, you're gonna be wishing that you were still back here with me. " Luppi warned.

Yume's eyes were wide, thinking of what might happen to him here. He had to wonder what that meant for him, if he played along, if things would be over sooner, and he could return home. He kept finding himself wishing that he could wake up and be back at the Kuchiki Manor, with his captain, where he knew he was safe. Feeling one of the smooth tentacles against his groin, he elicited a weak moan, suspecting that the injection might have done something to him.

His mind went blank, and suddenly, things were much different to him, it was no longer the short-haired espada male there with him, but Byakuya that he was with. His hand rubbing against him and his member penetrating his body so deeply and stretching him like this. Yume panted and shuddered, the movement of the part in his mouth almost choking him. It was then that he noticed the odd taste in his mouth, a type of liquid being excreted from the appendages. It tasted metallic, and he had to wonder if he was being poisoned. He was moved onto his stomach, the espada leaning against him firmly. To Yume, the movements were still hard and forceful, but he didn't care, he was with his captain again. His own juices were mingling with the pool of blood leaking from his rigid body. Luppi gave a fierce shudder, the sensation had built so much, he forced his way as deeply against him as he could.

Violent jets of the enzyme infused cream filled his body, the fluid dripping and spraying in flows from each tentacle as well, until the soul reaper was covered in a number of fluids, including his own saliva and juices coating his groin, and the espada's which filled his insides, and his whole body, sticky with the unknown substance, as well as the thick red blood running down his thighs.

Yume laid on the floor, his body shaking, stuck in a daze, sore all over. He rested his cheek on the cold stone, closing his eyes, and promptly passing out.

When Szayel walked in, he looked at Luppi, then to the unconscious male.

"Excellent work, I see that he's already starting to get his hollow piece." he commented, noting the thin crown-like bone spreading across his forehead.

"I didn't do it for you. I did it as a favor to Aizen." Luppi muttered acrimoniously.

"I can tell that you enjoyed it though, you're a mess.." Szayel taunted.

The girly espada huffed indignantly, turning to leave, grabbing his clothes and heading for the private showers, not bothering to look back at either of them.

Aizen received the reports from Szayel that Yume had been prepared and that Luppi had completed his part.

"It seems he's growin' his hollow remnant, an' Szayel can't wait til he's conscious to create the hole." Gin said, no specific traces of emotion on his face at the moment.

"After a bit of consideration, I want Luppi to be in charge of him. He has no fraccion, and the company might calm him down. Ulquiorra can watch him when he's not with Luppi." Aizen commanded.

When Yume woke up, he was strapped to a table, still naked, but cleaned. There was a dotted circle just above his hip and he couldn't figure out why.

"I haven't introduced myself..I am Szayel Aporro Granz, the eighth espada. I would like you to tell me about yourself. In exchange, I will display generosity to you~" He spoke grandiosly.

He quietly removed his white gloves, waiting to hear his response. It wasn't so much that he cared about knowing these things, but he needed to know, so he could properly document his usefulness as a research object. The feminine boy looked uncertain, but he answered.

"My name is Yume Nozawa..I'm a third seat member of the thirteen court guard squads.." He replied, purposely leaving out which squad.

Szayel smirked, he sounded like he might be of slight importance. He grabbed a thin metal probe, soaking it in water, then sliding it into the swollen pucker in his firm rear.

"I'm about to do something that I know you're going to hate. I won't give you a choice, but if it eases your mind at all, it will hurt much less this way. " he said, as if it were routine.

Since Yume chose not to respond, he plugged the other end of the rod into a machine. pressing a button, a loud roaring like thunder could be heard, and the creaking sound of a dial being turned. Before he could register what was happening, a strong electrical current tore through his body. He screamed, the sound communicating the unbearble suffering he was enduring. A few moments of this and his eyes unfocused, saliva dripping from his mouth.

Szayel licked his lips, turning the voltage down then, grabbing a knife. His breath was quickening with excitement.. He brought the knife down with the sharp sound of metal piercing flesh . The boys warm blood splattered everywhere. Szayel let his fingers dance in the fresh wound, enjoying the warmth of the blood, smearing it across his flawless face, over his pale lips. His glasses were flecked with the crimson spots. The excitement was overwhelming and he was becoming aroused by the sight. Composing himself, he carved around the dotted circle, removing the innards from the spot. He grabbed a glistening green gel from the shelf, applying it to the inner edge of the hole, watching as it sealed up quickly, leaving a perfect, gaping hollow hole just above his hip.

"Bring a change of clothes for our guest." he mumbled, watching as one of his fraccion ran out, coming back and laying the garments on the shelf.

Szayel withdrew the metal probe, letting him loose and leaning him against a wall. He didn't enjoying aiding other people, but if he allowed the boy to run around naked, Aizen might have his head. He was quick to dress the stunned shinigami. His garments matched his old shihakusho, except in color, it was mostly white, with small hints of black.

Once he was dressed, Szayel led him into the halls, where Aizen's fraccion, Loly and Menoly were waiting him take him to the former captain.

"Aizen-sama wants us to take you to your room right now." Menoly said, looking at him shyly.

It was clear that the girl was taken by his looks. Loly, on the other hand, completely ignored him. She pushed open a door, laying him on the bed, and leaving. The pale, green eyed espada watching him from the other end of the room. Yume finally came around, staring at him, wondering what exactly was about to happen to him now, imagining the strange man might suddenly assault him.

"Relax. I'm not going to kill you. I'm just here to watch you." he murmured quietly.

Yume breathed out, wincing a little at the upsurge of pain that rose through his body. Once it subsided, he realized that the male's voice was strangely soothing to him, and he decided to try to talk to him.

"Did anything like this ever happen to you?" He asked quietly.

Ulquiorra's melancholy eyes shifted , and he shrugged.

"Once. A very long time ago. But I'm stronger than many of the espada..not all, but some." He said, opening his jacket to reveal the dark '4' on his body.

Yume thought quietly, unsure what to say. He was clearly nothing like Szayel, or even Luppi. But he was also nothing like Byakuya, or any shinigami, really.

"You're not the same as the others. Are you evil?" He asked quietly.

Ulquiorra blinked. Bad? Maybe, but it was hard to say.

"I don't know. It's hard to judge yourself honestly. I could be evil. I might not be. I'll leave that choice up to you." He said, staring out the window into the sands.

Choose for himself..maybe he really was more like Byakuya than he had initially thought. He wasn't sure he could trust him, but he felt lonely. He curled up on the bed, closing his eyes, his mind drifting back into his memories, consoling himself with the warm embrace of the past.


End file.
